Wedding Bells
by Hope'sFace
Summary: Its Thor and Jane's wedding day on Asgard... Finally. But what is this Midgardian feeling in relation to marrying the crown prince of the Nine Realms. And is Loki up to something? Post TTDW. Obviously Thor/Jane- cameo by everyone's favorite mischief!


_**Written for a prompt received on Tumblr, Thor/Jane- Wedding. **_

_**Enjoy- Hope'sFace**_

The whole city of Asgard was in a tizzy. A Midgardian wouldn't be able to understand what caused the normally peaceful city to burst to life, for cities of Earth were normally this busy. As unusual as this pace was for the Aseir, it was out of joy that they made preparations, for today their crown prince was to be wed.

The outside buzz was a perfect reflection of how Lady Jane Foster was feeling. Her permanence in Asgard had already created quite a stir. There were yet some who didn't look fondly on the idea of a human becoming crown princess, and one day Queen over the Nine Realms. Thor had assured her such feelings would not endure and Jane had no choice but to trust him. So today, she pushed aside all feelings of doubt. She was marrying Thor. She loved him and he her. That was all that mattered in her eyes. Darcy approached her friend; bearing the most beautiful dress Jane had ever laid eyes on. It was red, only a shade deeper than the New Mexico dirt where she and Thor first met, embroidered with gold thread, the color of Asgard's spirals. Darcy, acting in place of the mother that Jane had lost and the sister she never had, helped her into the gown. Just as they finished weaving Jane's chestnut hair into a braided crown, Eric knocked on the door. He would be seeing Jane down the aisle.

They made their way down the hall, just the two of them. Eric pulled her to a stop outside of the great hall. He looked into her eyes,

"Are you sure Jane?" He didn't want to see her go. But he couldn't deny her the happiness that she so badly deserved.

The would-be princess just pulled her surrogate father into a tight embrace. "I'm sure."

The wedding march began, starting out softly with simple stringed instruments and light percussion as courtiers filed into their seats. Soon the beat picked up, a beautiful female voice lifting over the musicians. Eric walked Jane toward her beloved, who was waiting by his father. Stopping in front of the All-Father, Eric took Thor's rough, large hand and placed Jane's small one into it, clasping them together. The look that passed between them was telling. No words were needed. If Thor did not keep his marriage vows, he would have Eric to answer too. After her father took his seat, Odin began the ceremony. It wasn't very long, but it was very meaningful. The vows were said during the exchanging of the rings. Plain gold bands, each etched with the crest of Asgard. The words said between the prince and his lady was too beautiful to be written down, each promising to love and protect one another until the end of time. Jane surprised her husband by learning her vows in Aseir. Even Sif and the Warriors Three shed tears.

After the ceremony, there was a feast so grand that even Volstagg would compare all those following to it. There was no lack of dancing or merriment. Odin had disappeared much to Thor's surprise and disappointment. But determined to not ruin the night for his bride, he continued as if nothing bothered him. However, if the prince had paid close enough attention he would have seen a flicker of green outside the feasting hall.

Loki looked into the great crowd of people that had come to celebrate with Thor and his lady. Loki couldn't help but crack a little smile. He had not been lying when he said that he liked Jane, she was good for Thor. It was the least he could've done for the two in preforming their ceremony. But they didn't have to know that.

"Well done brother," the prince of mischief muttered into empty air, before disappearing into the clear, star filled night.

A/N: **Listen to Kingdom of Love from the One Night With The King soundtrack to get an idea of what the wedding march is supposed to sound like. I don't own Thor, Jane, or the music. **

**Blessings- Hope'sFace**


End file.
